forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xanthe Kimu
"Yeah, well, Karen or not, that doesn't look like a battle for fun. And' ''nobody' ''messes with my family." - Xanthe Kimu Xanthe Kimu is one of the main characters of Evermore, a member of the Beta Crew. She is the second oldest of the Beta Crew, only beaten by her cousins, Pembe and Ridley. She is the eldest daughter and child of Gold Junior and Topaz Kimu. She is sometimes called 'Xan'. Her Alpha counterpart is Copal Rosso-Senri, the daughter of Rubin and Topaz. History Childhood Xanthe was born to Goldy and Topaz Kimu on November 10, 2034. She had a relatively normal childhood, growing up in her mother's hometown, Pallet Town. She probably spent much time with her cousins, Pembe, Ridley, and Astra, and possibly, Aurelius, the oldest son and child of Flax and Vanna Ama. When Xanthe was nearly four years old, her twin siblings, Cadmium and Maize were born. When she was seven, her parents had Vanilla, her youngest sister. Sometime during her childhood, she received her first Pokemon, a female Swinub, which she named Toph. Sometime before 2044, she took guitar lessons. She has been shown to be very talented in the guitar. She left with her female cousins on her Pokemon journey, when she was just ten. It is currently unknown how many badges she has earned, but it has been shown that she is a powerful trainer. It is known that she chose no traditional starter pokemon. Evermore Discovery Xanthe had been traveling the world for nearly seven years when she returned to her hometown, along with Pembe Kimu and Astra Kaigun. Xanthe was noting the peace when Astra pointed out that Cadmium was battling a younger Karen. Xanthe rushed to her brother's aid and swiftly took out Karen's Umbreon with Toph. Physical Appearance Xanthe is the tallest girl of Evermore, dwarfing even Arylide Kuro, standing at six foot tall. She has boy short golden blond hair, along with bangs that reach her chin. She mentions that she had bangs from her mother's side of the family, though they were messy. Her eyes are bright gold, round, happy, and mischievous. She often dresses in shorts and tee shirts. Personality Not much is known about Xanthe currently, since she has only shown up for one chapter in Evermore so far. However, it has been shown that when her family is in danger, she acts before thinking. She was not afraid to take Karen in order to protect her little brother. She has also been described to be a daredevil and is adventurous. She is also very playful in nature. Trivia *Xanthe's Pokemon are named after A:TLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) characters. *Xanthe was born out of wedlock, though her parents were engaged during her conception. *Xanthe is very talented with the guitar, as mentioned by Cad. *Collectively, she, Pembe, and Astra are known as the Artist Trio, as they all are talented in a certain kind of art. Xanthe is a musician, Pembe enjoys sketching, and Astra aspires to be an author. Category:Evermore Category:Characters